the snake and the leopard
by frostedrose120
Summary: When young snake eyes meats a blonde hired girl and how the two fall so fare but will they make it? Long with some songs here and their snake eyes/oc my first fan fic. Have mercy rated m because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter one, what's her name?

Chapter one, what's her name?

The morning after snake eyes join the clan a young girl with porsonline skin and vibrant green eyes and long blonde hair. When she entered snake eyes instantly looked at her and just started for a moment when stone show nudged him.

"What are you looking at" and he pointed to her

"What's her name?"

"Please, as if"

"Her name"

"lily niveric, but everyone purdy much calls her lotus blossom , I'm pretty sure she hates it' storm shadow says.

" well , I'm going to talk to her " snake says then walking in her direction.

"fine get you sell get killed" he yells

lily sat next to the koi pond watching the fish and meditating

"can i join you " she jumps then turns to face snake eyes and lily blushes a bright crimson.

"ya , go a head, i don't mind "

"hey , do you mind if i give you a nickname?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"no , just as long as its better than lotus blossom "

" it is "

" fine go ahead"

"snow leopard"

after 5 years

"what ya doing ?" the girl jumped , he loved that and that he was the only one that could scare her.

"you know 5 year of that it really gets old" then sees a bag packed behind her

"what are you doing?"

"I'm packing snake eyes , I'm leaving in tonight"

"what no you can't"

"I have to "

" but I'll miss you , you can't leave i forbid it " and snake eyes sat down and pouted.

" wow real mature snakes real mature " and she returned to what she was doing.

"leppard you can't leave , your like my best friend "

"i know , but i don't have a choice" and snake eyes sat down again and looked at her with sadness in his eyes. then snow leopard got the idea and toke off the ring her grand mother gave her and then knelt down to his level and un clapped his snake pendant necklace and put the ring on it. snake eyes looked at her with cushion in his eyes. when is snow leopard put the necklace back on him.

"it my grandmother's ring it like my most prized possession so that it not goodbye-by its just see you latter." and she smiled.

Latter snake eye just sat by the Kio pond. he didn't what her to leave she was his best friend. A single Trier slipped from his eye. he would put on a brave face later so she wouldn't worry about him.

"i know your not okay"

"huh , oh no I'm not your my best friend"

" i know , and if i could stay i would but i can't i promise that we'll see each other agien "

" i know but i still don't what you to go"

" agr what can i do to make you feel better"

" sing to me "

"what?"

"sing to me , you have beautiful voice lily"

"no i don't" and she turned away.

"hay if there's one thing i don't do it lie "

" fine" she decided to sing lullaby by nickelback

_"Well, I know the feeling  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
And there ain't no healing  
From cutting yourself with the jagged edge  
I'm telling you that, it's never that bad  
Take it from someone who's been where you're at  
Laid out on the floor  
And you're not sure you can take this anymore_

So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

Please let me take you  
Out of the darkness and into the light  
'Cause I have faith in you  
That you're gonna make it through another night  
Stop thinking about the easy way out  
There's no need to go and blow the candle out  
Because you're not done  
You're far too young  
And the best is yet to come

So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

Well, everybody's hit the bottom  
Everybody's been forgotten  
When everybody's tired of being alone  
Yeah, everybody's been abandoned  
And left a little empty handed  
So if you're out there barely hanging on...

Just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby"

That night everyone was their to say goodbye to snow lepered. When she got to snake eye they were both fighting back tiers the two hug.

"Goodbye snakes, I'll miss you" she says

"I'll miss you two snows"

"Goodbye master" she says with a bow

"Goodbye lily, remember you will always be welcome here" he say

Then she walks out of snake eyes life for the first time. A year later his mater was killed and snake eye left the dojo he sent a letter to snow when she resaved the letter she dropped to her knees and cried.

"Lily, honey what's wrong?" her mother asked.

She hand she the latter

"Dear snow, I'm sorry to tell you that our master has been killed my storm shadow. I have known taken a vow of since until i can avenge his death and 3 years after that. I'm sorry i haven't written to you in a long time. I have demised to leave the dojo and become stronger so i can deft storm shadow. I hope to see you again in person, from you dear friend snake eyes"

"I'm so sorry sweet" her mother says then hugging her crying daughter.

end of chapter 1


	2. chapter 2 the new member

chapter 2 the new member

snow leopard pov.

I don't even know why the hell I'm here. I'm in a plane with some dude and a plot. when i first got offered this job figured okay easy break in so some blinding , but know I'm in the middle of a fucking dessert and what the hell is that a giant hole in the ground god if i live though this I'm so retiring , sure I'm only 25 but still man after this I'm done.

"okay so here what you have to do is find your way thought the veers hallways and in to the main control room what you after is in their" says the guys you offered me this job.

"Fine, but remind me what it is I'm after again?"

"Trust me you'll know it when you see it"

"Wow, vague but okay"

I Gabe the shot and jump out in to the giant hole in the ground which was closing. 3, 2, 1, I pull the shout. Soon i reach the bottom

"Crap the idiot didn't give me a map" i curse

Okay back up plane time. Lucky for me there was only on hall way out of what i assume is a landing bay. When i get i get to a flock i figure that were ever the man would come from was not that's way i want to go. At that Monet i hear voices.

"She's this way"

So i stand there and wait.

Snake eyes pov.

I'm walking thought the hallway minding my own bisness when heavy duty stops me.

"Snakes, want to see if the new recruit pass or falls?" he says i sherg and fallow.

When we get to the monters it scarlet, me and heavy duty. She wearing white and black top the shows a tattoo on her stomach and long white pants with a black strips down the side. She didn't look very muckler and was perpley a little shorter the scarlet.

"Her name is lily apparently; i have to admit she has got quite a figure"

My eyes widen at the name could it be my snow leopard? Wait did i just think my? I had to know if it was her or just a girl with the same name.

"Whets her last name?" i shine

"Um" he looks at her file "it doesn't say, that weird, why do you want to know any way?"

"Old friend" i shine.

"Well we'll just have to see then hu" heavy duty says.

We which the screen and when she reaches the fork. The girl just stops and stands their. Then i Choate what she was doing. Waiting to see which hall ways not to use. Her plane works with out a hitch. Under my helmet i couldn't help but smile. She smart and resorflu with the same fighting tactics as my snow leopard, it could be her. Did i just think my again?

snow leopard pov.

I cleared the hallway no problem but then i se lasers. Grate trip lasers, i pass though one this is all over and ill perpbluy get arrested. I plot the safeties rote though then i just hit the control planel and open the door. It starts with a back bend to a cart well, then a very strategic jump to a ledge on the wall. I use that to get to the door and stab it with a knife and run the rest of the way. I had to fight some guy but i don't kill them as i was entered to do. When i reach a big metal door.

"Bingo" i say to my self.

I walk up to it; tiers no lock like the others, who still use a dame key lock. Well let's see just how sound this door is. I fell the eases and find there rusted the right amount of force would nock it right if its hinges i walk back unlit I'm the right distends away, and i start in to a run the as i neared to door i perosar to kick. My plane succeeds i do a roll in to the room then i hear clapping.

"Conjulshions, you passed" says a man in military uniform.

"What the hell did i pass" i say ripping down my hood and mouth covering.

"The test to join team g, miss lily?"

"Niveric"

"Well Miss niveric fallow me"

I do as mine told and walk into a room with red head woman and a mountain of a man.

"Well welcome to team g lily I'm heavy duty" a man with a heavy British accent says.

"Please call me snow leopard "

"Well welcome snow leopard, I'm scarlet, snake eyes was here but he ran off some were?" the woman says

"Wait do you say snake eyes?" i ask.

Snake eye pov.

Okay was it i know i put in here somewhere. I think tossing thing all over looking for the ring she gave me. Come on were is it. I reach the bottom of the draw and there it was. Of cores it at the bottom. I clean up and run back to scantily room about as fast as i can.

Snow leopard pov.

"Ya" she says, my eye widen in shock.

"You know him" asks the guy who cojustled me.

"Ya we trained together a long time ago -" then he come thought the door.

He is wearing all black. He hands are clenched and from is poster he had been ruing.

"Snake eyes" i say then run and give him hug and just about knocking him over.

"Oaky i get it your happy to see me but get the hell off me snow" he thinks

"Okay" i say.

"Wait a second are you in my thoughts?" he thinks

"Ya" i say got loud.

"Anyone elates confused here?" asked scarlet

"Oh right, I'm a mind reader i forget to mention that " i say rubbing the back of my head.

"Yes" they all sat but snake eyes.

"It nice to see you snow " he signs.

"Hay i said we see each other again" i say" and sorry for the fan girl moment"

"no big deal , if i had a nickel for ever time that happen well I'd have a nickel , don't realy know were i was going with that." he thinks

I giggle and smile.

"Well know that we all gotten reacquainted snow leopard I'll show you to your room." my new commander says.

He shows me to my room. they had my thing brought to the room i have to admit is kind of creepy when you think about it but then again i always have me duffel bag packed just in case have to make a quick get away. I finish unpacking when someone knocks at my door

"Come in" i say but i don't hear the door open i turn around and none "weird"

Then something taps me on the shoulder and i about jump fifty feet. I turn and its snake eyes.

"That never gets old" he thinks.

"Ya when your not the one being superised, but is their any specify reason your here?"

"Oh ya, here" and he gives me a ring.

"My grand mothers ring, you kept it"

"Ya, why wouldn't i?"

"I don't know, i thought you lost it or forgot about it"

"No, you said it was you most prized poshion, how could i forget about it"

"Thanks snake eyes" and i hug him.

"Hay still thinks you can take me?" he thinks.

"Your kidding, i kicked you butt everyday we trained together of cores i can" i say

"We'll see about that, oh nice tattoo by the way" he thinks as he leaves

"Thanks got it a few years ago" and he was gone.

"Dame he got tall" i think to myself.

I roll me eyes at the thought of him beating me. Then again he poerbely been training guessing by his muscle defection. He got to have abbes of fucking steel. I quickly shack that thought from my head. Then again i did have crush on him all toughs' years ago.


	3. Chapter 3 weird

Chapter 3 wired

Snake eyes pov.

I never thought id see her again. I'm so happy that i get to work with her know. I change in to pajamas and go to sleep easily. I am just ecsed after everything today. I never thought i could be so happy again, ever since my master was killed. I never had many friends besides her growing up, but with team g i feel excepted.

_I wake up to the smell of perfume. It smelled sweet like cherries and lavender. When i open my eyes i was in a strange bed. I look over to the side and i see a photo. It was of snow leapperd and i. wait a seconded is she in a wedding dress? I look down and oh my god she's asleep on my chest. My hart raced as she wakes up. She kisses me. _

_"Morning my loving leopard" i say wait did i just talk?_

_"Morning my dear snake eyes" she says in response._

_"I still can't believe you agreed to marry me after everything" i say _

_"How could i not, know maybe if we keep-" just then i small child runs though the door and on to me chest completely knowing the air out of me._

_"Morning mommy, mourning daddy" the small child says. Wait a seconded I'm a dad!_

_"Morning to you to-" then the almer clocks goes off and - _i wake up.

I wake up breathing hard. Was that a good dream or a bad one i think to myself. Then getting dressed and getting ready to train. I have to admit i like the thought of being a dad but snow leopard my wife. Pleases, she my incredibly sweet, kind sexy. I shack my head getting ride of thought. She's my best ferried m incredibly sweet, gorguse gha stouped thoughts. she's my best friend , she's my best friend , she's my wife i mean friend.

Snow leopard pov.

That was weird dream. Snakes my husband, please he's my best friend. my best friend with pecks and whose incurably sweet when you get to him and gha stubbed thoughts get out of my head leave me alone we're just friends.

"_oh please you know , you like him you always have reamber he's the only one who could ever make you blush you love him , just except it make it eseaser on you self" a voices in my head says._

"On i don't now get out of my fucking mind stupid voices" i think.

Then i run in to something hard. Oh please is heavy duty pleasing just someone other than snake eyes. And my preying fald it was snake eyes the guy i realy didn't want to see right know.

"Hay sorry i was lost in thought snakes" i say blushing like and idiot.

"It no big deal" he thinks.

Lily sat something don't just stand there. "So um you up for that training section were i kick you butt" i say

"Ya, right, but ya lets go" the thinks.

We go the training area and the two of us perper to fight. As a group of people serond us. i pull up my hood so me long breaded hair is covered and pull up the mouth covering then getting in to me sance.

"You ready for this" i say.

"Don't think just cause your a girl I'll go easy on you " he sighs

"I would expect nothing less." i say and we begin

I lead with my left and he leads with a right. Our swords clash. The medal clinks as our swords clash. He forces me off balcens but i turn it into a back walk over and kick him in the jaw. He recoils as do i. the fight contuse to fight sword clashing both of us sweating. As i strike at him one last time and he falls flat on his back i baric his arms so he can't easily move. I was on top of him until he changed things. He grabs my rists and flips me onto my back. I breathe hard sweet drippings off my face as i say "okay you win"

"Your stronger than i rember" i add.

"Well, that's what happens when you Tran you ass off for about 3 years" i thinks.

"Hay i trained, but unlike you i also had to work"

"I thought you were and marinsy for hire?"

"I was, and trust me its not easy"

"I haven't ever seen someone stand so nearly to snakes eyes skill" a bridsh ascent.

"Girls got skill" a mail voce says.

"And who are you?" i say.

"Oh tunnel rat, mis. Snow leopard" he says.

"well nice to maet you "

normal pov.

After training, lunch, more training, working out, and dinner. They all got to bed.

Snake eyes dream.

_I walk in to a kitchen to se a small woman cooking. I than walk up behind her then grape her by the waste. She jumped and lets out a small squeak. Then dropping my head so my cine is on her shoulder. I smile and she rolls her eyes. I kiss her on the cheek before leavening her alone. Until i grape her butt and kiss her neck._

_"Sing to me" i say. She rolls her eye and began to hum a melody_

_"Hart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can i love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_And we begin dance together as she counted to sing. _

_[Chorus:]_

_I have died everyday waiting for you _

_Darling don't be afraid i have loved you _

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time sands sill _

_Beauty in all she is _

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away _

_What's standing in front of me? _

_Every breath_

_Ever hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_[Chours:]_

_I have died everyday waiting for you _

_Daring don't be afraid i have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along i believed i would find you _

_Time has brought you hart to me _

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more _

_One step closer_

_One step closer _

_[Chorus:]_

_I have died everyday waiting for you _

_Darling don't be afraid i have loved you _

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along i believed i would fond you _

_Time has brought you hart to me _

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more" she finished singing [a thousand years by Christina perri]._

Snow leopards dream.

_After we finished dancing he kisses me. I smile and blush a bright red. I then bury me head in his chest. _

_"Hay my lovely snow leopard i think brecfist it burning"_

_"Shit!" i say then bolting to the stove and managing to save the meal. "Well i hope you like brunt omelets"_

_"Oh ya my favorite" he says sarcastically_

_"I could do with out of sarcasm; you're the one who desecrated me"_

_"Me" he say playing incennent._

_"Yes you"_

_"Well I'm sorry"_

_I sit down next to him and than an alarm goes off and _i wake up

Normal pov.

"Weird" snow leopard says.

"Weird" snake eyes thinks.


	4. Chapter 4 midnight mission gone wrong

Chapter 4 midnight mission gone wrong

Normal pov.

On the other side.

In cobra the now developing Villon's, storm shadow sit in a room with about 6 others. Then i idea to still a couponed to help with the sojers. Then an argue about who will lead the attack. The two bickering men stop as storm shadow stands up.

"If you quite your unneeded bickering i could salve this problem, I'll go" he says then leaves and goes to the lection.

At Joe

The alums were going crazy. Everyone runs to the mission's room. The first to get their is snake eye. Fully dressed and ready for the mission. Then snow leopard but she's in her pajamas. A lime green tank top and sweet pants.

"Oh you have got to be kindling me you dressed" she says and snake eyes only nods

"I'm a fast dresser" he thinks.

Then the other arrives also in their pajamas.

"I didn't resize i was running a pajama party" commander hawk

"Can we just get to the mission?"

"Right, someone is braking into our weapons sublyer, at this moment we have no clou who but we do have an image of them" and a blurred image of a man in Wight suite with red making on his arm.

"Storm shadow" snake eyes thinks

"You sure" snow leopard thinks back.

"Positive"

"Aright Joe's suite up."

They all get their gear around well everyone but snake eyes. Then to the landing bay and they were off. Getting in was no prelim. Until they ran into the aselnets. Both snake eyes and snow leapored see storm shadow and fallow him, but only to fin them selves in a trap. On the edgy of the roof their battle began.

"Oh if it isn't little lotus blossom, wonderful to see you again " storm shadow says.

"I wish i could say the something." she says

The three fight until `storm shadow jumps on to a read by roof and then runs. Snake eyes and snow leopard fallow behind him. Jumping from roof top to roof top. Snake eye caches storm shadow, but just then snow leopard loess her balance after landing on the roof top. Snake eye quickly let go of storm shadow and gades snow leopard by the front of her bra and pulling her to safety. Under his mask his face flushed a bright red as did hers. Storm shadow gets away.

"Like what you felt" snow leopard jokes.

"It was accidental, i didn't mean to, sorry" he thinks frailty

" it okay i guess just give me a worming next time you fell like getting handsey" she jokes again.

Latter back at Joe

"So, i hard you got handsey with snow leopard" heavy duty jokes

"Who told?" snakes eyes shings angrily.

"You just did" he says "that and i saw what happened" and heavy duty begins to lalfe.

Snake eye leaves and goes into his room taking off his helmet. He sits down and runs his fighters thought his light brown hair. Thinking about what happened. why he had to grabs her their why not her hand." why did i have to grabs her bra why?" he thought. "Why was she so clam if i was her i would have smacked me why didn't her?" Was the new question that popped in his head? "Fist the weird dreams, know this, what the hell is my head trying to tell me?" So Many unanswered questions plagued his mind. He even though he didn't what to him new he had to talk to her. Well not realy talk to her, more like shin or think, but talk makes more since. He knocked but this time he waked until she open the door. Under he mask he face was light up like a charismas tree light. When she invited him in he entered and sat down on the bed as did she.

"What wrong?" she asked.

He then took off his helmet and his face still a bright red.

"Oh you enberist, it fine snakes , your my best friend i know it was an-an accident" she says as their eyes locked on each other. There faces moved closer together until they [drum roll please] kiss. Their lips cloyed like they were made for each other. Her lips were soft and worm ageist his chapped ones. The two pull a part and snake eyes first instinct was to run. He didn't mean to it just happened she'd understand right? But his body wouldn't let him leave he was at war with himself.

In his mind.

"Run for it, run go she'll understand she's your best friend friends aren't sup sot to kiss each other." on voce says.

" no stay , you have to admit it to you self , you love her you always have , rember back at the dojo why you talked to her that day , it was because you near instantly fell in love with her, you care about her " another says

And the seconded one was right. He had to tell her.

Back in reality

Seconds seemed like hours the two sat in silence. nether of them say anything to the other until.

"I care about you allot snakes, not as a friend, but more, i have enrsence i meat you" she says near tiers for fear of losing her friend.

He cups her cheek and as a Trier falls, he wipes it away. And kisses her.

"I do to, that's the reason i when and talked to you that day" he thinks.

from then on when ever the two of them had laeve theyd go out. One thing is that they didn't realy well tell anyone. It was a complete secret from everyone but the one person who it should have been kept from.


	5. Chapter 5 meeting timber

Chapter 5 meeting timber

Snake eyes pov.

Timber sat in my room. He tackled me as soon as i closed the door. He liked my face happy to see me. I often leave him here when i go on my shore time scarlet ushily takes care of him for me. Then he stars smelling me for some odd reason. Oh right he must smell her on me. "Hum, i wonder if she smells like a cat?" i think to my self. then he starts to whimper as i get up." like how she smells boy" i sign as if he understood what i sign he began to wag his tail. I sit down and take off my helmet. A with out missing a beat timber jumps on to the bed and lays his head him my lap. I pat his head before he jumps off the bed and sits in front of the door

Timbers pov.

When master got back i was excited and tackled him. Wile i licked his face i smelled something weird on him. I never smelled before. It smelled good, i figured out it was a female by the faranoms. She must be master's mate. When he stands up i whimper because i didn't won't him too. Then he says "Like how she smells boy" i wage my tail cause i do. Then he sits down and takes off his face to ravel his other face. I jump up and set my head in his lap. Then i smell her she was walking by i jump off the bed and run up to the door. Master smirks, then she stands in front of the thing and hits it. master gets up and i move out of the way as he answers the thing that he used to enter the place I'm in. he lets her in when the thing it closed i tackle her two. She squeaks as i lick her face. She makes a noise "stop, stop, stop" i have know idea why she was making that noise. Then master gives me a look telling me to knock it off. I whimper. Knowing i did something wrong. He helps her up. I don't like master's scorn. Then his mate pets me on the head and her face dose something it makes like a u shape. i tilt me head to the side the she makes a nether nose" i hope you don't mind me showing up." Oh wait that must be how she talks. I think i understand know, but why would master mind if his mate shows up. Then the two of them do some weird thing with their mouths. When they stop master gives me the okay scram look and i do i walk out of the place and into the other place were the others go some times.

"Hay timber" junkyard says

"Hay, guess what" i say back.

"What Tim something up with your master?"

"No he has a mate, she smells realy good and has big green eyes, and I can see why mater picked her."

"Dude how'd you figure she was his mate?"

"Well, he had her sent all over him, and they did a weird thing with their mouths"

"Masters are weird" he says

"Tell me about it" i say lying down

"Hay whets up you guys?" asked freedom

"Timbers master has a mate" junkyard blurts out.

"Who as a mate?' questions order?

"Timbers master" freedom says

"Wait he has a mate?" questions Polly

"Yes" i say

"What she look like?" Asks order, freedom, and Polly in unison.

"Gold hair, big green eyes, and she smelled realy good"

Snake eyes pov.

After i gave timber the scram look he did and snow and i had i make out session. God dam that girl can kiss. We both brake for air.

"I didn't know you had a pet" she says.

"Ya timber, he's a wolf trained him my self" i think.

"No i though you found him that way" she says sincerely. "I think he thinks I'm you mate"

"What makes you say that?"

" well ,basic animal behavior , he adversely respect you he see yours well the lone wolf of the pack and guessing by the way he greeted me he see me as your mate"

"I see you point, but where were we" i think and her face flushed a bright red. "Just the reaction i wanted." i think and we go back to the make out session.

After a few hours timber comes back. Snow leopard and i were done making out. Then snow looks at her whach.

"I have to go"

"Realy can't you stay" i sign.

"It 10 at night"

"Oh right, well night snow"

"Night snakes" and she kisses me goodbye and leave.

Timber sits wide eyed looking at me.

"Hope you like her boy, cause she's here to stay" i sign.

I change for bed and easily go to sleep. My dream was about snow leopard as normal. Ya dreams about her a become a consent know weird right. But their not as weird as the first ones thank god. I have to admit know that i think about it their realy weren't that bad once you think about it.


	6. Chapter 6 mpp

Chapter 6 m.p.p. mate protection program

Snow leopard pov.

"Okay remind me why I'm watching him again" i ask snake eyes as he sharpens his swords

"Because, scarlet, heavy duty and i have a mission and i don't trust anyone altes to which him"

"Okay fine, but why aren't i going on this mission?"

"Mission calls for four not five sorry" he thinks

"Its fine i guess"

"Oh don't worries he want let anything happen to you?"

"What you talk'en about snake eyes?"

"Like you explained before he see you as my mate, thus he is going to protect you wile I'm gone"

"Oh."

"See you when you get back" he kisses me.

"See ya" and he leaves.

"Okay timber , look like it just me and you" he lays down "so, what do you what to do?"

He tilts his had to the side.

Than someone knock at me door and timber starts to growl.

"It okay, clams down" and he stops. "Commander Hawk, is their a problem?"

"No, oh i see you the one whose watching timber, that actually what i cam to find out, cause we can't have a wolf just walking around the pit"

"Oh right, i get it but why come and ask me?"

"well you two are pretty close i figured you'd know" he takes a step so just the edge of his shoe is in the room and timber starts to growl again . "Weird he's never growled at me before?"

"Timber, stop" he stops. "I wouldn't think anything of it , perbluly just misses snake eyes." i was lying, its thinking I'm snake eyes mate.

"Your, peropbluy right, well good luck" and he leaves and i close the door.

I look at timber; he tilts his head to the side again.

"Was that realy necessary"

I sit down on bed and he jumps up and lays his head in my lap. I pat him on the head. Latter after i feed him. I walk around for a bit and he fallows me around. When i sit down he jumps up and sits down next to me. When ever someone who i assume was a new recruit walks by my door he starts to growl.

"Is this what it going to be like with you" he looks at me for a monent.

"Well he was right about you protecting me. But i have to train and you are going to have to stay here" his head pecks up and he looks at me.

"So that you lesson to"

I leave to train for a wile about an hour or so. When i get back he tackles me to the floor and starts to smell me. Then getting off me. What did he smell me for? Oh mast is seeing if i was with another guy.

"Oh please timber, i would never cheat on snake eyes." i say and he wags his tail.

"You have to be just about the weirdest wolf i have ever meet, then again your the only wolf I've ever meet" he tilts his head to the side.

Its was late. I grab some pajamas. Timber sits in front of the door as i grab my pajamas. I gusset he's making shour no one comes and spies on me. Then he starts growing again. When he stops i assume who ever it was is gone. He then lies down and covers his face with his paw.

"it okay I'm goanna take a shower , you just keep doing what you doing" i say i grabs a towel and walk in to my bath room.

I start the shower. Cold water runs though. I hate cold showers, what person in their right mind likes them. I wait for the water to change to worm. When it dose i strip and get in.

Timber pov.

So master told me to behave and protect his mate. So that's what I'm goanna do. She's realy nice. When she gets back form some place i take some pecshioany masters and make shour she hasn't been with any other, males. I smell her, she's clean, but she didn't smell as god as before. Then she talks "Oh please timber, i would never cheat on snake eyes." i wag my tail, cause i know she's telling the truth. Then she say something again "You have to be just about the weirdest wolf i have ever meet, then again your the only wolf I've ever meet" i tilt my head to the side. What is she talking about? Then she gets out new cholsthe, i move in front of the thing. Then i use my paw and cover me eyes. she says "it's okay I'm goanna take a shower , you just keep doing what you doing" i uncover my eyes when i hear the thing shut and i move in front of the thing. No one is getting in there. I just relax until i smell someone out side the thing and it wasn't master and their was more than one. I didn't recons them at all.

New recuet pov.

"An okay boy this is what we do, we walk in there and raid her draws and find her underwear" i say.

"Are you sure we should do this i mean, isn't she one the Alfa team and silent she like bffs this the silent killer snake eyes" my friend questions.

"So lesson she's in the shower were home free."

"Fine lets just get this over with." my other friend says.

So we open the door then out of know were this wolf jump up and back at us the chaing at the door, my friends and i scream and close it fast.

Timber pov.

Oh no you are not spying on my master mate. The thing opens and the three males see me. I bark and snap at them. I then charge at the thing, teeth showing. I was ready to kill them. She rushes out of the place she was in.

Snow leopard pov.

I get out of the shower and get dressed. I'm brushing my teeth with i hear timber growling again. Then he starts barking. I know something's up when i hear someone scream. I rush out to hind timber growling at the door. His fangs showing. In other words timber was pissed. Then he rushes in front of me and growls at his door. Then theirs a knock at the door and timber goes nuts. Braking and holing. I finally get to the door. It was commander hawk with three guys by the collar.

"Snow leopard, i saw and heard the whole thing, this idiots tried to peep on you" he says and timber contuse to growl.

"Well it seems i owe you a thank you timber" i say.

"Know, what you three say to her" commander hawk says angrily.

I have never seen him mad before.

"Sorry mis. Snow leopard" the three say in useien.

"Don't worry about it but i assume I'll be training you latter this week" i say

"Oh, in defiant, I'm pretty sure snake eyes isn't going to like it ether " hawk says. After letting the three go.

"You know?"

"yes , i figured something was up after , that 4 hour visit with snake eyes last week, and timber growling at me earlier just secured my case" he poses "I'm quite happy for you two , and don't worry , i won't tell the others"

"Thank you for understanding commander hawk"

"No problem" and he leaves; i close the door and timber stops growling.

i go to bed as soon as i lay down timber jumps on to my bed. i give him a caonfsed look as he lays down .

"know should know this is the first time i have ever had a wolf in my bed"

He looks at me then lays his head back down. I lay on my side my back to him. He gets up and moves over to way I'm sleeping. After that he wiggles under my arm as i fall asleep.

Snake eyes. Pov.

When we get back it's around 3 in the morning. I decided to check on my leopard. I walk to her room secretly. I go to open the door but it's locked. She never locks. I use my key she gave me. I walk into the dark room. I see a pear of glowing eyes, timber i do my best not to fumble in the dark. i turn on a lap and theirs just enff light to see that snow leopard is sound asleep and timber is laying under her arm. I take off my hamlet i couldn't help but smirk. "So you're trying to steel my girl" i sign. He then moves out from under her arm and walks to me. He looks at me then back at her. Okay what are you trying to tell me. Timber stands up and moves behind me and try's to push me over to her. "I get it go over there" i think. I'm standing next to his bed and timber sits next to me. He looks at me that back at her then me again. oh i get it he wants me to lay with her timber old boy i don't think she'd appreciate walking up next to me ... yet. I then hear a soft groin and her eyes flutter shit she's walking up. I go to hind the she grabs my wrist.

"And were do you think your going, spying on me wile i sleep has conciseness mister" she then pulls me to her. I didn't fight i was too tired. She then snuggles up to me "sorry I'm a snugger"

To be honest i didn't mind at all. I look over to timber. I'm pretty sure if he could talk he'd say something like " see she don't mind at all " i smile as she lays her head on my chest. She looked so peaceful. I fall asleep easily in her grip. As i close my eyes i hear her say "never leave me" and i was out like a light.

**if your reading this i woud love if you leave feedback for me thank you **


	7. Chapter 7 wakeing up with a leopered

Chapter 7 waking up with a leopard

Snow leopard pov.

When i wake up I'm laying on something... hard not like rock hard but harder than a pillow and it has a hart beat. When o open my eyes i see black. I look up its snake eyes sound asleep. Why hell is he in my bed? Oh right know i rember i coot him spying on me wile was sleeping. He looked so clam and peaceful.

"Is their a reason your straying at me?" he thinks

"You're awake?"

"And you're reading my mind wile i sleep?"

"Maybe" i say my cheek them flushing a bright red.

His brown eyes open. We kiss it wasn't quick like the one before he left it was slow and sweet. We brake apart. And i have to say it's nice to wake up in a mans arms.

"Hay has to say i love heaving you in my arms" he thinks.

I look over and see timber lying in front of the door.

"Looks like timber is making sure no one bothers us."

"It seem so"

"You should know that 3 of the new recusts tried to peep on my yesterday night but thanks to him hay didn't even make it in the door."

"What tell me esctliy what happened?"

I could see the anger he was feeling.

"well i go and take a shower after training and got out of the shower and dress wile i was brushing my teeth timber starts growling the barking and howling, so i rush out after hearing 3 grisly screams and there he is growling and snarling i could fully see his teeth, then he come an stands in front of me and growls at the door then when comder hawk knocks at eh door he starts barking and howling he just goes nuts"

I could esly see that didn't help he was still pissed. I try to think of something to help come him down.

" i wouldn't worry about it to mush the three of them will be training with us so you can beat the crap out of them then and no one will be the wiser "i say "and um comder hawk knows about us"

"What how?"

"The four hour visit a few weeks ago"

"Oh"

"But has not telling anyone so... you still upset aren't you?"

"how could i not be snow your my girl envy guy would be upset , besides that snow if something happened to you i-i-i don't know what i would do " he thinks looking away.

"Snake eyes, snake eyes look at me, anything will ever happen, I'm a big girl i can take care of myself"

Then the alums go off rubble. I look at me alums cloak an hour before i usually get up. He leaves first so i can change. He's such a gentleman. We rush to the control room with timber following behind. We are soon joined by the rest of the alpha team. Timber stayed quite as long as i stayed close to snake eyes.

"Joe's we have a problem-" and I'm going to save you a lot of reading and put it simply weapons are being stolen we have to stop and get back what was stolen. So why the hell can he just says that.

When you get to the drop off location. We find the aslant easily and one of them is none other then storm shadow. Snake eyes and i fallow him. With snake eye close behind me at i fight against him. Then the door closes and it's just me and storm shadow.

"Oh the little leopard scared with out her big bad boyfriend to protect her?" he says " yes i know you two are an couple but i will tell you think little lotus if you metal in my afar again i will kill him" he threaten and by the look in his eyes he meant it

"Who says you can, he's gotten stronger since last you fought" i say.

"Oh easy kill you, I'll have him begging for death to see the love of his pathetic life and then i will not gent him such a thing" and he was gone

The last thing he said, it kept ringing in my ears. Soon the door opens with a kick from snake eyes. He inspected me franticly making such i was okay. At that moment i know storm shadow was right. If he killed me snake eyes would die to. I new at that Monet i had to leave until snake eyes defatted him.

"Are you okay" he shined which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Ya I'm fine, but i have to leave snake eye?" i chock out its killing me to say this.

"What? Why?"

"Because storm shadow he-he said he was going to kill you"

"I'd like to see him try" i know when he faking being tuff for me.

"Don't patronize me snake eyes he said he'd kill me and have you begging for death if i counted to metal with whatever he's up to"

"Snow leopard you can't leave, please you can't" he begged

Then scarlet comes though the door "are you two coming or are you staying here?"

Back at the pit i wake into my room lone i tryed to talk to snake eye but he wouldn't lison. All i could get out of him is "i love you snow leopard i away have and it seem to me like all you can do is break my hart" he thinks. Then leaves me lone in the hanger. I close the door and fall to my knees and cry. What he thought still ringing in my ears. I love him so much i can't live with out him can't he see that? Can't he see its killing too? I sob in to my hands.

Snake eyes pod.

I can't believe her, whiting to leave me again. Why can't she stay i can protect her. i can't believe i let my self believe that she wasn't going to leave again i should of none she would i think than throwing my helmet at the wall in frustshion and anger. All she can do is breaking my heart. She's my missing peace can't she see that. I than flip over an ended table. After that someone knocks at my door. I put my Hemet back on and answer is. Its heavy duty.

"Hay man, wow what happened in here a hurricane? Well never mind something up with snow leopard apparently she won't come out of her room?"

"How could i have been so petty" i think to myself then running to her room.

When i get here i can easy hear crying. I knock she answers her eyes are red tears Stan her checks.

"What, do you want?" she says harshly.

"Can we talk?" i think.

"Fine comes in"

I walk in her room in shambles. Smeller to what mine know looks like. I take off my Hemet and look her at her.

"What not dune ripping out my heart yet?"

"No, i never meant to" i think "i love you lily"

"And what you think i don't love you snake eyes leavening is killing me to can't you see that"

"Then you're still leavening"

"Yes, but only until you beat storm shadow then well all be right here with you"

"promise?"

"promise"

After that she talks to commander hawk about what was going on and she reasserted him of her return. He understood comply. I goes this is what happens when you wake up with a leopard, all hell near brakes lose. And know I'm losening the love of my life.

end of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8 the seconed time

**be perpaerd to cry **

Chapter 8 the second time

it was the day she was leavening and snake eyes head taught the 3 recuts a thing or two about messing with what was his and know he was sucding him self in a room he sat on his bed in a tank top and sweet pants , reading a book. He didn't what to see anyone. A tear slipped from his eye as he perted to read. It was a book he had been trying to read but everything it said something about love he blacked and thought about her. Then she enters his room after knocking. His eyes didn't stray from the book.

"Your mad at me aren't you, i know you don't want me to go but i have to, I'm coming back i promise" she try's to kiss him but he moves away.

"I'm trying to read" he thinks.

She sighs and looks at him with sad eyes.

"If you want to see me before i leave I'll be in my room" and she closes the door.

And snake eyes sobs and falls back in to his pillow. He was a site to see the man who had faced countless dangers was know crying his eyes out over a girl. Timber than nagged his hand and he looked at the wolf with red eyes. The look in his eyes told him to see her. Using his ningusus he got to her room with out being seen because he neclsted to change. He opens the door to see her with her back to the door and she then turns around. He then brings her into an embrace and kisses her. When they brake apart he cries. She then crumbled tears wiled in her eyes. When one falls he wipes it away.

"Not forever right, just until i defet storm shadow "she nods she then wipes away a trey on his cheek" that just a nuther reason to deft him then"

"Don't let revenge englup you snakes promise me that"

"I swear"

They then kiss again. Leading to her being shammed against the wall of her room in a fensey of lust and passion. They stop then her arum goes off it was near time for her to leave.

As she says her goodbyes she was fighting back tears when she reached snake eye one tear slipped away. She always hated goodbyes. Snake eyes thumbed the tear away. The two hugged.

"I love you" she thought teipthinlky

"I love you too" he thinks.

"Know you promise you'll kick storm shadows butt for me" she says shakily

He nods and she kisses him on the cheek. The two hug again.

"You all better kick some serous Villon ass for me" she says with a brave face.

"Lily was ready for you" says the pilot.

"Okay, just give me a second"

"Bye guys"

"Snow leopard no matter what you better come back" says heavy duty

"Oh i will i can promise you that"

And she wakes on to the plane. Every fiber of her being was screaming go back run in to his arms stay. She couldn't she new that if she did. It would being more tears then if she left and left his life for the second time. That night snake eyes and snow leopard both had treble sleeping. When snake eye finely fell asleep he had a terrible dream.

_"We are gathered here to day to Horner the death of a friend and Joe snow leopard. Who died in a fight with and unknown aslant." commder hawk says._

_This wasn't a funeral it was the wake. snake eyes and the rest of the alpha team walk up to the castect. there she was._

_"She looks so peaceful" says scarlet._

_"If only she left when she could, then she might be still alive, why didn't you let her leave snakes?" asked heavy duty._

_Tears rushed from his eyes and he takes off his helmet. Everyone gasped. _

_"Because i loved her, and i was too petty to lesion" he signs the throwing he's helmet at the wall and dropping to his knees._

_"It's not your fault snakes" says scarlet_

_"Yes it is" he signs_

_Then it flashes forward in time. It's him and storm shadow. Snake eyes is on his knees and seems to begging. Storm shadow only smirks. As he draws his blade. Then throwing it in to a wall._

_"No, you shall suffer; suffer knowing that is was your own arrogance that killed her. Take your own dame life" storm shadow says._

_He no longer wears his helmet. Storm shadow leaves him here sword in hand. And he takes out her picture and cries. "I'm sorry" he moths then draws he sword and..._

He wakes up berthing heavy. He realses it was for the best and he'd see her again. Then he gets dressed and promises himself that he will defect storm shadow and he will see her again but right know he need to train.

End of chapter 8

**Teser for chapter 9**

**"tunnel rat i've heard enuff of your crack pot thiery to why she left"haevy duty just about yells**


	9. Chapter 9 why she left

Chapter 9 why she left.

**This is a year after the movie**

In the mess hall snakes grabs a cup a coffee and walks out of the room. Duke and rip cord just kind of stare at the silent killer. When the others join them.

"What are you guys looking at" asked tunnel rat.

"Snake eyes, the dude drinks coffee?" duke asked.

"Oh its June 23ed again isn't it" says scarlet.

"What do you mean?" asked rip cord.

"Well about 2 years ago she left and every year knows on today he just isn't himsefl."Sacrlet say.

"Well if you want to know my theory to why she left, she left because she was pregnant"

"Oh here we go again" heavy duty say with a ground.

"Well whose the father?" asked ripcord.

"The silent killer himself snake eyes"

"You're kidding, right?" asked duke.

"Oh no he's not" heavy duty says

"So you think she whoever she is left because she was pregnant and snake eyes is the baby daddy" says duke.

"Yup, and I'm right"

"Tunnel rat I've heard enough of your crack pot their to why she left"haevy duty just about yells.

"Who is she any way?" asked duke.

Then someone taps duke and the shoulder. It snake eyes and he hand duke a picture and walks away. It a pictures of a tall light brown haired guy what brown eyes and unkempt hair. With a short blonde girl with her hair in a braded and the two are holding hands and smiling.

"Snake eyes don't you want this back?" due called, but he just kept walking.

"That her?" asked ripcord

"Yup that's snow leopard alright, damn she's prettier than i remember" says heavy duty."

" who's the dude with her?"

"I have now idea perbluy a brother or something" says scarlet

"No that is none other than snake eyes" tunnel rat says.

"Seriously, how then hell do you know that?" snapped heavy duty.

"Wait you guys have seen his face right?" asked duke

"No, no one has" says scarlet

The group just stares at the picture. Until a voce brakes the silents.

"What you guys looking at?"

"Well a picture of snow leopard and some guy" says heavy duty.

"Oh i remember that, may ninetieth when we went out for my birth day" the girl says.

"Look lady i don't know who you think you are but-" heavy duty says as her turns around then when he sees who it is he stops "is that i don't believe it"

"Well it's nice to see you two" and the girl smiles

"Oh my god snow, is that you?" asked tunnel rat

"Well if it isn't then i owe that pilot an explanation"

"Your back" seaked scarlet then giving her a hug.

"I left" she then lafes "ya I'm back"

"So how was the pregnancy?" asked tunnel rat

"what the fuck are you talking about?"

"The reason you left" he says.

"He's had this crack pot theory to why you left and he won't drop it" says heavy duty.

"So dose snake eyes know?" tunnel rat asked.

"Okay I have then nor have I ever been pregnant" she says

"I don't believe you besides if you aren't then why aren't you wearing you ushl outfit?"

"One i just got back and two i got up no less the about 5 hours ago, and i didn't' feel like getting dressed"

"Show me your belly, if you telling the truth you won't have any stretch marks"

"agr , fine , if , it ill proves to you that I'm not lairing " and she show him her stomach showing the tattoo of a dragon than spreads from her hip to a little over her belly. "Happy"

"Okay i was wrong about that but this is of you and snake eyes right?" then handing her the picture.

"How did you get this?" she asked.

"Snake eyes he gave it to us and when i tried to give it back he just walked away" says duke

"And who are you two, i never seen you before?"

"I'm duke and this it rip cord were new numbers of the alpha team "

"Oh well nice to meat you, lily, but everyone calls me snow leopard" and they shack hands.

"Do you mind if i take this with me?"

"No not at all" says rip cord.

"Wait, he whent to his room right?"

"Ya" says scarlet.

"Well see you guys latter, i got something i need to do"

Mean wile in snake eyes room. He changed back into his sweat paint and tank top and lay on his bed coffee gone and he fell asleep again. With picture in her hand she knocked at the door no answer so she just walked in. there he was sound asleep. Timber instills runs up to her. She pets him on the head.

"How long he been out for" she asked in a whisper. She walks up to him and kisses him on the forehead.

He smiles in his sleep. She then sits on top on him and try's to wake him up. In snake eyes mind or what he thinks is a dream.

"Snake eyes, snake eyes" says a soft voice he opens his eyes to see his love.

He looks up with a big grin.

"Well what the hell might as well live the dream for a wile" he thought

He then grips her waist and pulls her to him bringing her in to a lustful kiss and then flipping her on to her back. This is when he'd ushily wake up. When they brake apart. He cups her cheek and tresses her jaw.

"If this is a dream please don't let it end" she looks at him with a smile

"No snake eye your not dreaming, I'm realy here" he smiled and raps his arms around her bring her to his chest.

"I missed you so much" he thinks

"You can't imagine how may time i dreamed for being in your arms again"

"can you Promise me something" he thinks

"What?"

"Never leave me like that again"

"I promise"

Little did he know that this wasn't the first trial they'd face? Little did they know an old partner was about to surface.

End of chapter 9

ste your document here...


	10. Chapter 10 leopard print and lacey

Chapter 10 leopard print and lacey

That same day back at the mess hall duke and rip cord begin to ask question about snow leopard and snake eyes. To which the team had most of the answerers.

"Okay so what's up with those two, they like a thing?" asked rip cord.

"No, not that we know off but well he has groped her before so" says heavy duty.

"What when?" asked scarlet?

"the one mission that we had at like midnight " he responds. " well what happened is she jumps from a roof top as they case some guy in white and well snakes chances him, but then she slips and snakes lets go to the guy and grasp her as she falls but he doesn't grab her hand or arm but her bra and pulls her to safety" heavy duty explains.

"Wait and rember the mission she watched timber for him and ho the two of them just happened to come from the same area." Adds tunnel rat.

"There's and easy expansion for that, she was obviously up and around when he when to see her to get timber" scarlet says. "Personally i think that the two have a thing for each other but they haven't told each other, they're prettily jointed at the hip"

"Well du she like a female him, but she's shorter, fun, funny, talks, and smiles." tunnel rat says.

"So their friends" says duke.

"Ya, they train together when they were younger, like before the vow of silent's." adds heavy duty.

"Wow, so pretty, strong, smart, and blonde i miss anything?" says rip cord.

"Competitive, a little temperamental if you realy piss her off, oh and over protective snake eyes" says scarlet.

"What i never heard that?" says tunnel rat.

"well apparently , the mission were she watched timber , some of the recuts decided to spy on her wile she was in the shower and well timber stopped them and well they the big guy fond out well lets just say the recutes resaved quite a beating from snake eyes" says heavy duty.

"How bad?" asked rip cord.

"Like emergency room bad" says tunnel rat.

"I finger they'd be back by know "blurted heavy duty."What could they be doing?"

"Each other" mumbled tunnel rat.

"What?"

"How can i but is simply sleeping together"

"Okay will you drop that they are not sleeping together what up with you man get a life"

"Sorry dude but i have my suspicions"

"Okay it afshal we need to get you a girlfriend" says heavy duly clearly annoyed.

Mean wile in snake eyes room. The young cupeal are raped in each others arms and... [Drum roll please] sleeping. Yup their sleeping together alright as in really sleeping. After about an hour nap they both wake up a shiver goes up snake eyes snip as her hand brushes his ambmen.

"How long were we out for?" snow leopard questions as she rups her eyes.

"About an hour"

"Well, everyone's going to be looking for us by know so let both get dressed and meat back in the rec. room." she says

"Fine, till then my love" he thinks then kisses her hand and she blushes like mad.

"Okay why the hell are you so sweet?"

"No idea" he say the opening the door for he to leave.

"And a gentleman to question were have you been all my life" she says before stepping in the hallway.

"You know here, there but mostly here" she lets out a small lafe as she leaves.

When they meat in the rec. room, they are supervised to find to others there. The two take this chance to meditate for about 2 hours for snake eye, but not for snow leopard. She just sits there head down not doing anything but sitting there. Snake eyes knees down to her level, tilts his head to the side and pokes her in the shoulder which would normally scare her but nothing she doesn't move. They walk over to the others he taps heavy duty on the shoulder. Then points to snow leopard.

"She seems perfectly fine to me"

"She hasn't moved for 3 hours know" he signs.

"You poke her?"

He nods his head.

Then walking over to heavy duty gently pushes her over and she falls and then curls up in a ball. Heavy duty starts to lafe.

"What you lafeing at?" asked tunnel rat.

"Snows fell asleep meditating"

"You're kidding?"

"Nope come here"

The enter rest of the guops comes over and sees the sleeping leopard.

"Must be jet lag, weres she from anyway?" says duke.

"No idea, she never machined it" says scarlet.

"Snakes you know right?" asked rip cord.

"Sort of" he signs.

"Well what do you know then?" he asked.

"She forms the u.s. that's about it" snake eyes signs.

"Wow vague, here let's move her to the couch."

Snake eye picks her up and try's to set her down but she won't let go. He moved his arms and she looked like a huge necklace. Everyone burst out in lafeter. Snake eyes shouts them a grade and they stop.

"Some one helps me" snake eyes signs

They get her to let out for about a minuet. But this time she was hugging his upper body.

"Oh you have gone to be kidding me" he signs.

"Well snakes looks like you stuck with her, she must be one of those girls who cuddle in their sleep." says heavy duty.

"I can't do anything with snow leopard atched to me so what do you guys do?" he signs.

"Sit back relaxes and enjoy having a girl allover you." tunnel rat says with a chuckle.

"Come on snow leopard let go" he thinks to him self, and then commander hawk walks in to the rec, room. And souts a questioning look at snake eyes before smirking.

"She's asleep" eh signs.

"Oh but why is she hanging on to you like that?"

"I have known idea, i pick her up and this happened." he signs.

Snake eyes then sit down in the couch and snow leopard asleep in his lap. Under his helmet he couldn't help but blush. The other didn't need to now that though. When other teams see him with a girl cling to him. They would uishly snicker at the sight. His response is to only shout them his "kick it off or your dead" look. And they'd stop. It around ten o'clock at night and she's still asleep. And snake eye's arm had fallen asleep and woken up about 3 times. He faced the fact the see wasn't waking up anytime soon. Then her eyes flutter and open silently he could easily tell she was still tiered.

"Sshhhh, go back to sleep my love, i got you" he thinks. and she gosue back to sleep.

Then picking her up in a bridal holds and carries her back to her room.

"Putting the leopard back in her cave?" asked heavy duty. He nods and keeps waking.

As he arrives in to her room it just as she left it. Clothing on the floor bed UN made a stuffed animal on the bed? Never seen that before? Snake eyes thinks to himself. He sat her down and she lets go. She still dressed, so he wakes her up.

"Snow get up you need to change" he thinks

"No" she says in her sleep but snake eyes keep shaking her.

"no" she says skesing her eyes Shute." an fine" and she stands up walks to her dresser and get a flannel shirt and sweat pants. She takes off her shirt and bra right in front of him. He just stands there trying to look away to no evil. After buttoning the flannel shirt she then takes off her pants to rival, and lacey gray pare of leopard print underwear. She puts on the sweat pants and craws under her covers and snuggle with the stuffed animal as she falls back to sleep. Snake eye stables backward as he try's to get out of the room. Snake eyes just about stints to his room then slamming the door. After closing the door he leans up against it and slides down until he's sitting on the floor. He takes off his helmet to reveal a red face. He looked like he had just seen a goust. Timber walks up next to him as if it asks what was wrong.

"Trust me boy you don't want to know" he signs.

It's not like seeing what he saw was a bad thing it just supersized him. It not like she looked bad naked just, well it that snake eyes has always treated her any women for that matter with respect. On shore leave many a woman called him a gentleman when he held the door open or something like that. Even snow leopard often said he was. Seeing her near well all of her was breath taking. To snake eye she is more than just a down right gorgeous girl, he loves her for her personality, her cozy little antics. In his mind snow leopard it two good for him. it not that he wasn't going to see her like tetchily , it that snake eye thought snow leopard would be , well fully aware of what she was doing, instead of being hafe asleep. To him with or without clothes she was perfect.

**told aw facter sorry ti took me so long **


	11. Chapter 11 from white to black

Chapter 11 from white to black

The next morning snake eyes sat down with the alphas in the mess hall. Everyone is their but snow leopard. They were all talking , but snake eyes he ancshilsly wanted for his leopard ot come in. he tapped his fingers on the table and kept his eyes in the door. When she entered snake eyes fell out of his seat. Instead of her ushial White uniform it was black. The entier room looked at him then at her. All the man sat wide eyed. She smiled and walked over to the Alfa tabel. Heavy duty wisseled  
"Hay guy"" snake eyes for a ninja you sure are a klutz" she says helping him up.

"Wow leopard, i have to say you look good in black" says heavy duty.  
"Thanks, but I'm only wearing this because my whites are dirty"  
"So you have 2 diffent colored uniforms?" asked ripcord.

"Well ya, i only wear this on jungle or forest missions" "oh and i don't even rember how i got in my room last night i don't even rember leavveing the rec, room"

"Oh well you fall asleep meditating, and snakes over here it the one how took you to your room." explains scarlet. "You have some explaining to do Mr." snow leopard thinks telepathy. "How did i change in my clothes?"

"Oh i woke you up and you changed... right in front of Me." she dose a spit take "I what " she about screams. "Hay, hay come down, it's not that bad." "Not that bad i-" she stops mid sentence "will you excuse us for a second" she says pulling snake eyes in the direction of her room.

When they are safely inside, they once agein talk.  
"Not that bad i-i "she says erupting in a blush." any guy I've dated would try to take advantage of that okay and-" he stops her.  
"Hay, I'm not them, i didn't fall for what you looked like, i fell for you all of you and besides i think the leopard pert underwear's cute" he thinks, her face turns red and she gently pushes him.  
The two walk back in to the mess hall , just as the alarm goes off. The Alfa team rushes to the control room. Their mission was to stop cobras new plan what ever it maybe it involved going into a jungle. Getting to the drop off point was easy. Then running into a few neno vipers. The team beats them easy.  
"What the hell?" says snow leopard.  
"What, oh right you weren't here the past 2 years, and ya they do that when you kill'um " says scarlet.

The team counted throw the jungle fighting soldiers . Alpha team reaches a clearing and a giant wall. Then snow leopard got an idea.

"Snake eyes come here" she looks up to the top of the wall. "Think you can throw me up there?"  
He nods and back up to the wall and interlocks his fingers. Snow puts her foot in his hand and places her hands on his shoulder. "On the count of 3, 1, 2, and 3" she pushes off him and snake eyes throws her. She twists and dues several flips then landing on top of the wall. Then repealing down. The team could hear voices from the other side along with shooting.

"Get her"  
"Stop her"  
Then it was eerie silent. Until the door opened. There stound the woman in black. Month covered and hood up.  
"Leave any for the rest of us?" joked heavy duty.  
"Was i supposed to?"

The team contuse until they reach their desinashion. A huge base getting inside was the easy part, and getting to were they needed to be not that hard then again they are the Alfa team. When the team reached their dissension. The team found none other then firefly, and some kind of crystal.

"Oh the Joes will you look at that well cobra attack." then about 50 cobra sholgerts attack the team. The Alfas are out numbered but not out classed. Just when they thought they won more come.  
"We're out numbered" says heavy duty.

Snake eyes pov.

The men just kept coming. I killed 50 srach that 51 already and there's still more. Just to make madders worse i couldn't see snow any were. She's a big girl she can take care of her self i kept thinking until i here a scream it was one of pain. Then over the commuting styum.

"Snow leopard are you alright" my hart pounded" snow leopard, snow leopard are you their"  
"Ya, sorry, the asshole just hurt my arm, I'm fine" her voices says. I relax then something bums into my back.

I turn to face snow, both of us pointing a sword at the other. Lowering them when we see who it is. The cobra surround us were forced back to back.  
"Guys i got a plan. We play Marko polo."  
"In case you didn't nise were not in a pool" says ripcord.  
"if will you let me finish, that way we can find each other and re group wile kicking some cobia ass." And we began the game  
"Marko" yells snow leopard.  
"Polo" yells the others

"The closes one is this way." she says and she was right behind about 4 guys.  
We find duke and ripcord. First then scarlet, and finally heavy duty.  
Then one of the cobra songers hits snow in just the right spot and she lets out a yelp and drops her sword. When he gosue for the kill i stop him and make sure he's dead. We finally win but firefly's gone.  
"Comder we didn't get him, and we got an ingered leopard." says duke  
"It's aright Joes we'll get him"

On the plane i checking out snows arm. It didn't look Brocken she could move her fingers that's good, but i barley touch the spot and she winces in pain. " nothing Brocken , isn't a spraned , perbly just bruised it badly , you should be fine" i think. "Thanks snakes, for everything " she hugs my right in front of everyone. "Awe ninja love" says rip. Then getting knife thrown just above his head. "Wow" "Make another joke i dare you" "I told you she can be a bit temperamental" says heavy duty. I nuge her "aren't you going to get that" "Oh ya, r-right" she blushed. She got back the knife and sat back down.

Snow leopard pov.

When we get back snake eyes and i sneak off to his room. The others didn't even have a clue. When we are salfly inside he takes off his helmet. We well make out as ushilual. Until he tuches my arm. I pull back. I could see a burse forming. Snake eyes kisses my forehead. "Sorry" snake eyes thinks. "It okay, just realy hurt" He pulls my to his chest. " you know I'd never ever hurt you, or let anyone eslts" "i love you" i kiss his check "i love you too"


	12. Chapter 12 shore leave day 1

Chapter 12 shore leave part 1

Brownies

Snake eyes pov.

I enjoy shore leave. The only time we realy act like a couple. To answer your question yes i live with her. We are siting on the couch. She's leaning ageist me. To be compley honest i missed this. Just being with her even the simplest things.

"Hay you hungry?" she asks

"I guess what you have in mind"

"How about, brownies"

"What's that?"

"You never had brownies?"

"Never."

"Oh my god, you poor thing, stay right here"

I watch her little butt run stat into the kitchen. I have no idea what brownies are but, hay I'll give um a wirily. I just sit not realy knowing what to expect. When she comes back what a paper bag. I look at her confused. Then taking out a what i assume is a brown raped in silifane.

"There the from this little barky in town and their supper good."

"Aright, i trust you" i start to unwraps it and i next thing know she holding a video carma "what the hack are you doing"

"I what to caper your recession"

"Snow, have you always been this easily excitable?" she pouts. I roll my eye and take a bit.  
Oh my god. It delicious. I look to snow leopard whose smirking triumphantly. After i swallow i couldn't help but smile. The thing the girl dose to me. I then pull her over to my lap and kiss her. I know one thing with out her my life would be so... boring. Her crazy antic, easily excitable nachaer, how completive she is, i wonder what she'd be like on a sugar high? We brake apart.

She then pulls my hair

"Ow snow what" i think but she's gone.

Oh grate she's playing with me. I smirk and get off the couch and wait for her to pop out of know were but then i here giggling coming from the closet. I slowly wake in front of the door and open the door as fast as possible. Nothing she wasn't there or was she. I reach into the top of the closet and grab something and pull it down. I hear a small scream. In other words fond her. Bring her down in to a bridal hold.

"Found you" i look at her slyly

"But how-"her angelic vose says

"I heard you giggle" she blushes.

Then kisses me hard i stumble back in sipized. Were the hell did this girl learn to kiss? Okay leopard I'm like 3 minuets from dropping you, and I'm pretty shore you won't like that. I wonder what the others are doing tight know? Crap!

"Ow sersly, drop me"

"Sorry snow, but your the only person whose even made my limes go weak" i think

She gets up "time for your punishment Mr." she then yanks my back in to a kiss.

Okay if this is what its going to be like with you, well i could get used to this.

With the others who war strangely spending time together on their sore leave.

Duke Pov.

Okay i have to atmint at first i thought the whole snake eyes and snow leopard thing was a bit nut but now it kind of makes sense. I'm hanging with rip, heavy duty, and scarlet and tunnel rat. Him barbering on bout snake eyes and snow leopred. It kind of anoying but some of what he saying dose make since i guess. Heavy duty looks realy annoyed and is near desperately trying to find rat a girlfriend. My only question is why is he so obsessed with this?

"Tunnel rat I'm about 5 seconds away from socking right in the mouth" says heavy duly.

"Aright, aright but still there's something going in between those two" he says.

"Okay let salt this here and know next leave we get on the jet and tell the pilot to drop us off were he dropped off snow and snakes and check it out for our selves." i say

"Finally know i can prove I'm right" shouts tunnel rat

"Ya that if we can even find them?" adds heavy duty. "In case you forgot, there trained ninjas and one of them is very over protective, we couldn't get any were near them with out one knowing"

"Their on leave, so their guard has to be down" i say

"Aright fine I'll come id only to prove that this is just a theory and there's nothing between them" heavy duty says

"Yet" adds scarlet.


	13. Chapter 13 snakes got the flu

**sorry it took so long cures you internet and your weird ways of not working when i need you to!**

**so here you go enjoy.**

Chapter 13 snakes got the flu

Snakes got the flu

Snake eyes pov.

I woke up and felt like crap. My head hurt, my noise was plugged. Why today of all days. I get dressed as the alarms go off. I trudge to the mission room. The enter team beat me there.

"Snakes you feeling okay?" asked scarlet.

I nod, ad then i feel sick to my stomach. I was probably Turing green under my helmet. I rush out of the room.

Normal pov.

"Well, he's not going and the Bata teams out so whose staying with him?" asked commander hawk.

There's a pause.

"I'll stay if you guys can mage with out me?" asked snow leopard.

"I think we can handle thing with out you for today snow" have duty says.

"Okay, I'll stay then, good luck guys"

She ran after snake eyes knocking on his door, before she entered. Timber lay on the bed covering his eyes with his paws.

"Snakes, buttercup, are you okay" then a sickening sound come form the bathroom.

She walked in to see snake eyes hugging the toilet.

Snow leopard patted his back as he vomited again. Snow leopard made sore he was comfortable. Honestly, he may have felt like crap, but snow made him feel a little bit better. Timber whimpered when he saw the condition of his master.

Snake eyes pov.

I wanted to sit up but snow forced me to the bed. If i wasn't so sick it would have been a major turn on, and it still kind of is. She sat right on my hips. I was too weak to fight back.

"Snow *chofe, chofe* please get off Me." i think

"What, you don't like being on the bottom?" she say in a rather seductive tone.

"No, but " i groin and chofe again.

"You need you sleep" she kisses my forehead and get off me.

Timber gets on my bed, as i fall asleep.

Snow leopard pov.

I leave snake eyes alone for the time being. I see the teams back already, and they looked pretty beat up.

"Hay, what happened, you look like you just nearly escaped an explosion"

"Fire fly got away again, with snake eyes out of commission for the time being thins is going to be ruff." says heavy duty.

"I think it's just a 24 hour bug he should be fine tomorrow hopefully"

"I hope so" says scarlet.

I get something to eat for myself. Honestly i missed having snake eyes sitting with me. i sigh seeing my head on my pomes.

"what the leopered missing her snake?" rip jokes.

i stab and knife in the table. " if you value you life i suggest , you stir you jokes away form me!" i growl.

heavy duty lafhes " i think you and snakes have been spending too much time together."

"what makes you say that?' i say pulling the knife from the table.

"you're staring to act as aggressive and protective as him"

i giggle, " we're friends we take care of each other , and besides , i care about his well belong and he about mine"

"so you love each other" tunnel rat says silly.

"yes!" they all look at me wide eyed , my cheek felt like they were on fire " not in the way you think!"

i leave the table and go back to snake eyes lay sleeping quietly. i walk over and sot on the aged of the bed. i feel his forehead; his fever has gone down.

"snake eyes" i shake him.

he looks at me sleepily , before rubbing his head.

"head ack? you want something for it ?"

"yes , please."

"alright , i have some in my room I'll be right back."

"why do you have - on second thought , i don't want to know."

when i get back to him. he's covering his head wiht his pillow trying to esa the pain.

"Snakes, here, it should help, but it'll take a wile okay"

He takes the pills and gives me a soft smile.

"Thank you, snow, and my pretty little nurse"

"Next time, I'll make shore to keep my uniform handy" i say with a wink.

His face flushes ever redder then it was.

"I love you so much, I'll do anything to make shore your happy and healthy" i say brushing his bangs from his face.

"I love you too" he thinks, and then we hug.


End file.
